


Tiny Sunshine

by pandaspots



Series: Erejean Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week 2015, M/M, Single Parent AU, baby cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean accidentally find themselves on a date when the former has to exchange all the gift clothes for his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Eren loves his baby girl so much he named her Love. i'm not joking

It never failed to amuse Jean the power of coincidences.

Not only did Eren live now close to his new apartment, he also got a job at Sasha's diner, the very one Jean went for dinner every day. He worked at the cash register, and soon enough had collected quite a fan club, made primarily of middle-aged women who loved to hear about baby problems. Jean was pretty sure that when he asked about Sevda, it was just to listen to Eren talk, and to watch as his eyes lit up and his whole body language changed from heavily guarded to light and bright, and everyone could see how much he loved that little girl who was soon turning one year old.

“And I wanted to throw a little party for her, but I don't know if that would roll. She's too young to know what's going on and we don't have the money to spare.” He said, unhappily.

“I'm pretty sure if you mention that to Sasha, she'll throw a party for free. She loves kids. She's planning kid number two with Connie as we speak.” Jean offered his card.

“Well, I don't wanna be a bother, and I'm sure this won't turn out to be some sort of childhood trauma. As long as there are gifts involved and pictures taken, and for those we can spend a little money.” Eren inserted the card, and turned the machine to Jean so he could type in his password.

Jean made sure to mention that to Sasha and Connie. He had no doubts Eren would totally not do it because he'd think he was freeloading onto his boss. Sasha, however, grinned bright and big and clapped her hands, bracelets jingling.

“I got just the idea. It's gonna be lovely!”

The plan was simple. Sasha was going to call all the diner's workers for that sunday and they were going to have cake and some sweets, and they were welcome to give the kid gifts. What they weren't counting on was that Sevda was big. She didn't look like just one year old, and wore 36 months sized clothes. That plus the fact Eren didn't have a car ended up with Jean offering to drive him to the mall on his day off on wednesday.

“I'm sorry to bother you. I could've done it later, but I just want to see Sevda in those dresses.” He said, animatedly, carrying said baby in one arm.

“It's nothing. Marco's taking care of the store, so I could skip going to work today. The perks of being in the family business, I guess.” He shrugged, patting his pockets for his car keys. In his morning dizzy, he put on the pants with a hole in the pockets.

“Oh? What do you do?” He asked, curious, shifting Sevda in his arms.

“My family owns an occult bookstore.” He said and Eren snorted. “What.”

“Salem is five hours from here.”

Jean didn't know if he felt offended or if he just sighed and brushed it off.

“Oh well, there are rebellious teenagers all over the country, though.” He pointed out, and Eren seemed to concede the point. “Why did you bring her, though? Wasn't it easier to leave her with your mother while you changed the clothes?”

Eren looked at him in a funny way that clearly said he knew nothing of parenting (which he admittedly didn't).

“I wanted to spend time with my little princess. It's not healthy for a child to be raised without any participation of the parent, and spending time together is a key factor into building a trusting relationship between child and parent.” He recited. “Or so say all the books on parenting my friend Armin bought me. I want Sevda to respect me as her dad and to come to me first, before my parents.” Eren explained, kissing the girl's temple, and she giggled and called 'dada'.

“Seems like legit reasons. If I had children, I think I'd want them to respect me first and foremost, even more if I had to raise them on my own.”

They stopped at the first store, and Eren quickly found a saleswoman, who wasted no time in cooing over the child. Sevda shied away from her touch, though, burying her face into her father's shoulder. The woman seemed unaffected, and kept trying to catch the girl's attention while Eren explained the situation.

“Oh, alright.” She piped up, all professional all of a sudden. “I can exchange the sizes, no worries.” She dragged Eren along with her, presumably to the manager's office, and Jean lagged a bit before following. “Is that your boyfriend? If not, he totally should be!” He heard her whispering out loud to Eren, and he sputtered and blushed.

Finally, Eren walked out with the correct sized dresses, red as a tomato.

“This sounds like something a boyfriend would to, to be honest.” He said out of the blue, and the other pretended not to notice either Jean or his own child patting roughly his face while trying to get his attention.

The run through the other two baby stores went quickly, with two more other incidents of the saleswomen thinking Jean was Eren's boyfriend. Which, needless to say, amused Jean to no end. By the third store, he even grasped Eren's hand upon entering, the bags hanging between their clasped fingers.

With the corner of his eyes, he saw the most perfect little dress, and excused himself (after planting a kiss right on Eren's cheek, much to his embarrassment). He fished out the correct size from the aisle, and made a dash for the check out, trying to make a surprise, since he forgot completely to get Sevda a gift. While in the queue, he stopped to think when the hell did he become friends with Eren, whose single subject seemed to see his daughter (as adorable as the kid is, she still doesn't do all that much). He blamed on one pair of ridiculously turquoise eyes and one pair of caribbean green ones. Besides, Sevda seemed to like him, when he even saw her, so he figured the kid was alright.

They were sitting in the food court already, eating junk food (except Sevda; she was eating organic mashed apples with carrot juice and mint tea) and trying to keep the baby away from the french fries, when Eren noticed the extra bag.

“What is this?” He asked, curiously.

“That's my gift to her. I forgot to buy one for her sunday, so I got one now.”

Eren was so busy trying to process this, that the girl managed to steal a french fry. She was munching happily on the greasy treat and by the time Eren saw it, he didn't have the heart to stop her.

“I blame you if she ends up having stomachaches later.”

She didn't have any by the time he brought them back to their house (and that location seemed eerily familiar). They stood there, baby gurgling happily. Finally, a cold breeze broke the spell, and they started moving away.

“So, uh. See you tomorrow at the diner?” Eren asked, shifting both his feet and his daughter.

“Yeah. See ya.” Jean was turning around when an arm moved and held his wrist.

He turned around and the first thing he felt were soft lips on his, and tiny hands on his neck. Apparently, when Eren leaned in to kiss him, Sevda thought her dad was letting Jean hold her, and now she was clinging to his neck. The two laughed, and Jean kissed Sevda's cheek and Eren's mouth again, waving goodbye.

“Bye bye!” The girl said, brightly, forgetting all about trying to weasel herself to Jean's arms.

He watched as the two went inside the house, and before he could start the car, he heard Eren's mother say, excited:

“So, how was your date?”

Eren yelled 'Mom!'and proceeded to sputter all the reasons it wasn't a date, but Jean blushed. As far as he was concerned, this was totally a date. A double date even, and he was pretty sure if his candidacy for boyfriend hung on Sevda's approval, the incident where he didn't stop her from grabbing a fry would totally win her over.

**Author's Note:**

> please feed the author with kudos and comments <3


End file.
